ONE SHOT - NO ME ABANDONES
by CatMoonKawaii
Summary: Que sucedió ? Porque lo hice ? Esta cobardía que se apoderó de mi ser sin permitirme discernir con claridad, la he perdido, no quiero hacerlo, sólo me queda decirle " no me abandones". Pequeño pensamiento de Terry después de su despedida con Candy, les invito a leerlo, sean bienvenidos en esta lectura.


Hola a todos, deseo compartirles este pensamiento que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración, espero que les agrade, en mi imaginación ocurrió después de la separación de Candy con Terry, aquel terrible día nevado que todos conocemos…. Es de mi completa inspiración, sin fines de lucro, recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, yo solo los utilizo para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Agradezco de todo corazón a los que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, es de un solo capitulo ya que es solo un pensamiento. Saludos…

Espero sus comentarios al respecto, recuerden que recibo cualquier crítica. Que estén bien amigos, Abrazos de su amiga.

Escrito y editado con todo mi cariño por: Catmoonscout.

 _ **-NO ME ABANDONES-.**_

 _Observó a mí alrededor cautelosamente empapando mis sentidos de cada olor, objeto y circunstancia que cubre mi entorno, aun no puedo resolver porque motivo acepte esa decisión, cuando dentro de mí solo deseaba correr tras tus brazos, el suave embrujo de tu perfume aun recorre cada centímetro de mi piel, el momento crucial que viví al rodearte con mis brazos, ese sentimiento de tenerte tan cercana a mí y a la vez alejada de mi ser, quebranto mis sentidos, esclavizándome hacia un vació profundo. Aun no sé de qué forma podré continuar sin ti, eres lo que más anhelo y lo que jamás tendré._

 _Redímeme de este pesar que llevo en mi interior, hazme olvidar todo y déjame sentir que solo ha sido un sueño y que aun continuarás a mi lado, que no me dejarás, que no te irás, que ese nevado y abrupto día de invierno nunca ocurrió ni ocurrirá._

 _Envuélveme en tus mieles, cubre mis sentidos con tus encantos, desenvaina tu espada sobre mi ser y derrocha ante mi tus encantos, pero nunca me abandones, no lo hagas, el suplicio que te solicito es tan inmenso como el mismo universo y vaga sin sendero fijo como cual elemento perdido en el espacio. Aun no entiendo por qué no corrí tras de ti, porque me deje llevar por esta cobardía absurda que amedrentó mi osadía, impidiéndome guerrear contra las adversidades._

 _Te amo amor mío, nunca dejaré de hacerlo y aunque quieras que mi cuerpo y mi vida le pertenezca a otra, tú siempre serás la dueña de mi alma, la única capaz de desintegrarme con una sola mirada, que incauta mis sentidos, estocando mis anhelos y esperanzas con el solo hecho de alejarse de mí, ódiame por ser como soy, pero nunca dejes de amarme, síguelo haciendo como yo lo hago y lo haré por toda la eternidad, solo te podré decir hasta luego, pero pase lo que pase no escucharas un adiós de mis labios, porque ellos te esperaran en la perpetuidad de mi vana supervivencia._

 _Júzgame por ser un cobarde, arremede contra mí, apaléame con todas tus fuerzas, pero vuelve a mí, me niego a aceptar esta separación, me niego a ser solo un recuerdo para ti, deseo pertenecerte, que tus memorias y las mías condenen su existencia juntas, huyamos los dos a un paraíso donde solo seamos tu y yo, donde nadie nos juzgue y mucho menos nos arrebate este amor que tanto atraviesa nuestras entrañas, solo ámame con todo tu corazón, disfrutemos juntos la ausencia del sufrimiento y démosle la bienvenida a la alegría que embriagará nuestro ser._

 _No me abandones cariño mío, no me dejes solo con este dolor, no deseo ni puedo soportarlo más, cubrámonos con ese blanquecino paisaje que nos separó un día, burlémonos de él corriendo como dos locos en su interior, apasionémonos, pertenezcámonos, coloreemos ese albo panorama con el vaivén de nuestros besos, esos que a pesar de ser ausentes en nuestras vidas, en mi mente siempre estaban presentes y que siempre soñé con brindarte en compañía de un infinito abrazo._

 _Permíteme regresar a tu lado, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que aun te amo, que no aspiro compartir este amor con nadie más que no seas tú, que solo tú con tu sonrisa, tu mirada y tus gestos, puedes darle sentido a mis apaisados días, que son tuyos porque hace mucho dejaron de pertenecerme, huyendo despavoridos de mí, aferrándose a tu recuerdo como garras de felino penetrando en el objeto de su ansiedad._

 _No me abandones, luchemos juntos contra las desventuras, olvidémonos de todo y fusionémonos en un eterno amor que se niega a morir como lo hace el ave fénix cuando resurge de sus cenizas, aventurándose a continuar con una nueva vida, un mejor y más afortunado existir que lo emerge en cada resurgir con otra oportunidad de encaminar sus pasos, corrigiendo sus errores y relegando sus penas._

 _No me abandones, mencione regresando a la triste realidad de mi exigua habitación solo iluminada bajo la tenue luz de una insulsa lámpara que me impedía sumergirme entre las sombras, no me abandones, entre lágrimas y sollozos que la escasa ventilación se llevaba, desamparándome solo a mí, hundiéndome cada vez más en los recuerdos que se llevaban consigo mi valor, ese que estaba perdiendo de la misma forma en que estaba perdiendo a la mujer que tanto amaba, aquella a la que nunca olvidaría ni olvidaba._

 _ **Terrence Grandchester.**_


End file.
